Tipsy
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: After a night of drinks, what happens to the SVU detectives? JC and EO. Please R&R! The second and third chapters are all smut. So only read the first if you don't like smut.
1. A Night at the Bar

**Elliot is divorced from Kathy.  
I own nothing, it's all Dick Wolf's, though I'm jealous.  
This is my first fic, so please review.  
Rated T for some content.**

After a long day in the Special Victims squad the entire team, including Casey Novak, the assistant district attorney, needed to kick back some beers.

After Detective Fin Tutuola bought the first round, Captain Don Cragen bought round two, Next came Detective John Munch purchasing round three. Detective Elliot Stabler bought round four. After four rounds in an hour, and Elliot being the only one who showed any sign of stopping, Casey bought a round of tequila shots. Detective Olivia Benson bought the best round of tequila shots and beers for everyone. After an hour and a half of heavy drinking, the SVU squad was pretty intoxicated.

After an hour of the groups drunken conversation, Casey was falling back and slurring her words. She turned to Munch for some good old company.

"Y-Y-..You know what? Whenever, whenever I see you John, I just want to screw you on the wall. I mean seriously, why haven't we yet.."

As John began to answer Casey replied with a simple "Shut up and kiss me."

With that John leaned in and kissed the very intoxicated blonde lawyer.

"I'm callin' it a night, last thing I need to see is John and Casey whip it all out on the table." Fin said to his Captain who agreed, and the two called cabs and headed to their designated homes.

John and Casey took pulled away from their new found state of curiosity towards each other, decided to take their romance home, leaving Elliot and Olivia.

"Come On Liv, I'm driving you home. You're drunk." Elliot said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bar.

Once they arrived at Olivia's apartment, she fumbled with her keys for a few minutes, refusing to let Elliot help her.

"Look, El, I appreciate the ride home but really, I'll-I'll-I'll be fiiiiiiine." Olivia said giggling like a maniac.

"Naww, It's fine, at least let me help you get to bed." Elliot said, placing his hand on her lower back.

"I gotta peeee!!!" Olivia said running into the bathroom.

Elliot followed and waited outside. After ten minutes, he began to worry, when he knocked and got no answer, he went in. He found Olivia brushing her teeth. He laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

When Olivia exited the bathroom, she decided to put pajama's on, unsure whether to leave, Elliot decided to stay but not look at his intoxicated best friend. Suddenly out of nowhere, Olivia tackled Elliot into bed. As there lips collided. Suddenly, they realized there was no chance of them stopping and slipped under the covers to make the night complete.

**Please Review and tell me if I should put in a smut chapter.**


	2. Back At Olivia's

**Pure smut, don't read if you don't want to read smut.  
My first attempt at smut, so Review please!**

Elliot pulled away to breath he asked one question of his partner, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Olivia looked into her partner's eyes, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, baaaby."

With those simple words, the passionate kiss was reignited. As their tongues continued to massage at each other, Elliot reached at his partner's shirt, pulling it up, breaking the kiss as he pulled the olive colored shirt over her head, exposing a black satin bra. Olivia pulled at his shirt and slid it over his head, uncovering amazing muscles. The kissing was resumed, even more passionate than before.

Elliot began to kiss his way down to the hem of her jeans, while little moans escaped her mouth. He quickly unbutton the jeans and threw them down onto the hardwood floor. He than removed her matching panties and threw them beside the jeans. It wasn't long before they were both naked. They continued the kissing as Elliot gently stuck one finger in as he heard her moaning, begging and pleading for more. He continued with one briefly and than stuck another finger in. Elliot stopped as Olivia began a climax scene, her heading rolling back in pleasure as she moaned the name of the man who put her in this state "Elllliot!!".

Olivia than said "I don't want to stop, let's go all the way." Elliot kissed her passionately and asked yet again, "Are you sure?" and the nod of the head was all it took before things really got crazy.

Elliot laid Olivia on her back as he slowly stuck his erection into her, slowly he entered yet again, as she began to yell "faster, faster!", Elliot pulled back out and continued at a quickened pace as they both moaned out of pleasure several times. Together, they reached a climax and fell back into each other's arms.

Elliot leaned down and whispered "We oughta go out for drinks more often."

**John and Casey are next, than this story is done!  
Please review.**


	3. Off To John's House We Go

**This chapter is pure smut, so if you don't enjoy smut, don't read it.  
I have no clue, if I can write smut at all, but I hope you guys enjoy.  
Please Review.**

In the cab John Munch and Casey Novak couldn't keep their hands off each other. The ride seemed like it would never end. All the pair wanted to do was get to John's apartment and explore each other's bodies.

"Can you drive any faster!?! Can't you see we have other plans than sitting in this cab with you all night!?" Casey screamed at the driver.

"Look lady, I ain't in no hurry, so unless you want me to walk the last ten blocks. I suggest you shut your mouth." The angry cabbie answered back.

With that Casey shut her mouth but not for long, as the kissing and touching was quickly resumed.

After countless minutes the couple arrived at John's apartment, John fumbled with the keys for a few minutes. John didn't know if it was the alcohol causing the struggle or the blonde who couldn't keep her hands off him.

They got into the apartment, barely remembering to shut the door. Before they knew it, the clothes were on the floor and they were in the king-size bed. Casey's hands ran over over every inch of skin on the detective's skin, paying particular attention to one area.

John groaned in pleasure as he returned the favor to this lovely attorney. Every touch of her body returned a moan of his name. John kissed his way down to Casey's wet clit and began his performance. Flicking his tongue in and out of every fold. Casey was wildly screaming his name as her head began to roll back and felt herself coming close to a climax, sensing this event John continued at a faster space.

As she reached her climax, Casey began to beg, "John, please, make love to me." With those simple words John quickly found himself inside of her. He continued to pummel in and out of her at various paces. As he felt himself coming closer to his own climax, he felt a release inside of her as the two reached a mutual climax.

After a night of sleep John whispered into his bedmate's ear, "That was fantastic, How are you?" Casey could only think of one word to utter "Hungover."

**Well this story is done!  
Please check out my other story**_ Chinese Food and Beer._


End file.
